


Performance

by CelticGHardy



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire would like something that Ryan isn't all that great at.</p>
<p>Funnily enough, Mike is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Posted already at the kink meme, but I actually feel proud about this one. I'm posting it here. That and now we need something to provide some relief in the aftermath of the latest episode.
> 
> Prompt: _Claire/Mike/Ryan, threesome, Sub!Mike caught between Claire and Ryan._
> 
> Original note - _If it's not your kink, cunnilingus, blowjobs, light bondage, male anal. Some of it fantasy, some not._
> 
> _I'm not sure where this would fall. Either a fantasy post season 1 where they're going after Followers or someplace else._

Ryan wasn't good at eating out.

It's something that came up with a few of his last female partners. Great at other stuff, but not at that. So, when Claire expressed a desire for it, Ryan grew flustered. This was not a woman he wanted to disappoint. There may have been a search on his phone on techniques to use on women. The search moved to a computer and videos, pictures from sites. 

Which became awkward when Mike looked over his shoulder. “Did you catch a follower doing that or....?” he inquired.

He jumped and closed the browser before turning around to the young agent. “Do you need something?” he asked, trying to be commanding. Mike's answer was a smirk before walking off to talk to Parker again.

It was probably a mistake to go back to his phone search with Mike able to see what he was doing. He hadn't admitted to Claire that he couldn't perform that particular activity, but he wasn't willing to go to her without an opinion in place of it.

“You realize it's tongue, right?” Mike pointed out, seeing him again search it. “Tongue and having a mouth that can expand without too many problems with the jaw and skin around it.”

Ryan turned to him. “When did you become such an expert?” he asked.

“I, uh, I've always had a knack,” he said, stopping the conversation. He kept thinking about it when he went back to the motel. Laying in bed, he started thinking about what Mike said. He started trying to imagine himself eating Claire. He remembered some of the things he had seen, thought about himself in the giving position, tasting Claire, making her moan.

His fantasy was arousing him, his cock pressing against his briefs, and he pushed them down to get off. The mini bottle of lotion was half gone, and it was about to be emptied. He squirted out a bit and rubbed himself, thinking about Claire, imagining her writhing in ecstasy. Her hands were teasing her upper half, pinching and squeezing her breasts. One left to reach down and pulled the lighter head of hair...

Wait.

It wasn't him in between her legs. It was Mike. Mike had no shirt on, but his jeans were a great contrast against his pale skin. His wrists were bound behind his back with a bondage cuff. She was digging her heels into his back and he was getting deeper into her folds. She moaned and he could hear muffled groaning as he saw Mike rubbing against the bed near what had to be his cock.

Why the hell was Ryan imagining this? He should be the one between her legs, not Mike. He didn't feel himself going soft at the sight. If anything, he was getting harder. He watched the imaginary scene in his head, working himself in time until the Claire in his head reached her orgasm. 

_“You're right. He's got a mouth on him.” She looked over to him before looking back down to Mike. “Blow him,” she ordered. Ryan had been sitting in the chair situated perfectly in the corner. Mike didn't say anything as he shuffled over on his knees to get in front of the man. He had a look at Mike's face, liquid from Claire clinging to his chin and going down his neck. He stretched and fit over Ryan's cock._

The man tipped over when he imagined the heat of Mike's mouth, a tongue sliding up the underside near the vein, the head getting far down. A portion of his head knew it was his hand, but it felt real enough to ignore it. After a few minutes to get himself to calm down, he grabbed a few tissues to clean himself up before dumping them. _I wanted another option._

-

He discussed it with Claire first. Ryan had to admit that he couldn't eat her out. She thought it was a joke at first, but then ask questions about his previous girlfriends and what he could do and things went off track for a few hours. When they talked about it again, post distraction, she agreed to a temporary bed mate so she could be fulfilled in her wishes.

Now, he had to talk to Mike.

Alone. Ryan should specify that. The center was busy and there wasn't a room to just grab Mike and ask him if he would eat out Claire. He kept throwing looks so much at Mike that Parker asked if there was something she wasn't seeing about their BAU agent.

He finally got his chance, sitting outside in the car during a possible lead. Mike was playing on his phone, a game. Ryan brought up one of the pictures he had found early. It was a girl eating out another girl while a guy fucked the eater, but there wasn't a version with a man in the middle. At least, not without going through pages of it on the site.

“Hey, I got a question,” he said, keeping his eyes down. “How do you ever joined a couple in bed?”

“Done it a couple of times.” He looked over at Ryan, wondering about the strange question until he saw the picture. His cock started hardening a small bit, and he shifted to deal with the pressure. Ryan watched the reaction with interest. “I'm guessing Claire's been asking to be eaten out.”

“Yeah, and I'm not that great at it. But you, with your mouth,” he reminded, and Mike was getting a little flushed over what he said, “And saying you've always had a knack for it. Would you be willing?”

He had to get some of his thoughts back on track to answer. “Yeah, yeah, I'm willing,” he answered.

Ryan smirked, sending a text to her. It was a couple of minutes before he received a reply, which calmed down Mike so he could not worry about becoming more flustered around the man. “Claire's making enough for the three of us. You'll come with me. And it might be a good idea to have extra clothes.”

After a quick trip to the motel for a change, they headed over to her house. Ryan immediately walked in, but Mike lingered at the door before he was invited in. He took up his stuff while sending him over to the kitchen and Claire. She was chopping up the last of a salad with three places sat at the small table and a simmering pan on the stove. “Hey, come on. Stuffed pork chops, mashed red and gold potatoes and roasted vegetables.” He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment before Ryan came down to join them. 

Talk was menial and Claire and Mike were both drinking wine while Ryan had juice. When they finally finished, Mike excused himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth. Claire looked over at Ryan, leaning over and kissing him. He pushed aside his glass and got closer, one hand moving under her shirt and finding she didn't have a bra on underneath. Ryan stood up and leaned her against the table to get his other hand underneath, using them in tandem to rub against her hard nipples. She opened her legs a little to wrap around him, bringing herself closer so she could rub against his slacks.

He had to stop her after a few minutes, feeling her already getting wet from the attention. He wanted to save things for the bedroom. That and Mike had wandered back in to see the sight the two of them were making. His jeans concealed what had to be the beginning of a bulge, but Ryan spotted the same flush he saw before. He was aroused. “Bedroom, now,” he grumbled.

-

Claire was stripped down first, Ryan taking his time to go over each part of her skin that exposed. Mike had a slightly hungry look on his face seeing her. The pregnancy hadn't left too many marks on her and she had taken care of herself well to get back to her pre-pregnancy body. Once she was completely undressed, Ryan maneuvered her to lie down, where she tried to gain her breath back before the next stage.

He then turned to Mike. “Strip off your top half,” he ordered. The young agent slipped off his shirt, revealing what Ryan had suspected, pale skin, dark chest hair and slight definition of muscles. The stab wound was nothing more than a slightly shiny line. He divulged his shirt to be on equal footing, his own physique and scar standing out in contrast.

Then, they stopped, neither knowing exactly what to do. A part of Ryan wanted to copy his fantasy, bind his wrists and have him go down with himself watching. Even if he had inklings, he wouldn't go ahead without confirmation and permission. Instead, he walked around, holding one of Mike's wrist in a loose grip and standing behind him. “Gorgeous, isn't she?” he whispered, “Right now, waiting for you, she's already wet.” He grabbed the other one and held it. It was the closest he could get without going for his neck.

He finished the move automatically, crossing his wrists, waiting for something to bind them together. He didn't have a bondage cuff, and if he was allowed to do this again, he was going to go shopping for one. Mike somehow read his mind. “Use my belt,” he muttered. Ryan didn't waste any more time before undoing it and wrapping it around carefully, so it would do the job but not hurt him. 

Mike was then guided to the bed, lying on his stomach before inching up to sit perfectly between Claire's legs. She reached down one hand to run her hand through his hair, holding it gently to encourage him. He swiped once with his tongue, and she let out a small moan, which lead him to continue. His tongue lapped her up, diving in to get more of her juice before he was able to get close enough to start sucking on her clit. There was an endless amount of noise coming from Claire's mouth. Ryan watched her squirm around him as he eagerly ate her. 

He carefully ran his hands over the exposed areas on Mike's, trailing a finger along his spine, enjoying the shiver it produced. Mike's hips were grinding against the bed and he knew the man must have been hard. A part of him want to yank down his jeans, have a little fun and play with him to see if he could focus on Claire while getting a handjob. Maybe a finger up inside of him, wiggling around and stretching him open to receive his dick while he was burying his head between Claire's legs.

She must have been building up too slowly for her taste, because Claire's unoccupied hand moved up to pinch her nipple, flicking it and rubbing like he would. He knelt down and moved closer to her, the unattended breast being attacked by his mouth, sucking on the underside before he focused on the nipple. She groaned and stopped with the other side to grab Ryan's head. One hand kept him up while the other one took up what she abandoned. Between the two of them, she was constantly moaning, starting to beg for release. She pulled at Mike's head, forcing him closer and deeper. He sucked her clit and she shouted as she went over, trembling and sinking into the mattress.

Now came the next problem. Both Ryan and Mike were still hard, and he had no idea what to do.

Claire, after getting her breathing down so she could talk, looked between the two of them. “Ryan, maybe you should thank him for what he's done for us,” she whispered, moving closer to her ear to say, “Fuck him. I wanna watch.” Ryan's quick thought of having Mike underneath him, writhing on his cock and begging at him, had him reaching for the lube and the condoms in the drawer.

Mike was catching his breath and resting his jaw. He hadn't been with a woman for a while and his mouth was kinda aching from the stretch. He didn't even realize Ryan had moved until the man was hovering over him, flipping him over so he was on his back. He still had juices in his mouth and Ryan started kissing him and getting it in return. He moaned in his mouth, feeling his tongue swiping inside and his own hitting against. His jeans were being undone and his cock was still straining against his boxers before they were pulled down and he gasped at the cool air that rushed over.

Pulling them completely off, Ryan undid his belt and slithered out of his pants, making sure they hit around the other clothing he threw off. Then, he got back down over him. His erection hit Mike's, and the younger man surged up to gain more friction. “Stop,” he commanded, placing his arm on his chest and pressing down. Mike whimpered, but he forced his hips back down on the bed. Ryan popped the cap on the lube and got someone in his palm before moving it around to get it everywhere and warming it up.

Claire watched Ryan roam down his chest, a slick finger tracing down and stopping at his cock. He rubbed once, getting a groan and slight movement in response. He then added more lube before going down and between his legs. She knew he had breached him when he gasped loudly. His head threw back while he started moving to further his entrance. It was a few minutes, but she knew another finger had been added when he whined and squirmed around him. His legs shifted wider apart, and Ryan moved between them.

She was beginning to get excited again. She moved a hand down to carefully work herself, giving Ryan a show. He growled and added the third finger a little fast. Mike shouted in surprise and jumped before Ryan held him down. Still sensitive from her last orgasm, she reached it again within a couple of minutes, spilling more juices. Fingers covered, she allowed Ryan to lick one clean, savoring the taste before she pulled it out. She then offered it to Mike. He took the other and slowly lapped around before sucking. Claire pulled out the finger before bending over and kissing Mike while there was still some on his lips.

Ryan watched the show with slowly boiling jealously. Getting his legs up, and glad that the kid could bend, he made sure his cock was covered and slicked well before carefully switching and pushing slowly in. Mike groaned right into Claire's mouth, who continued kissing him while Ryan slid out and moved back in. He heard the muffled versions of noises from Mike, hoping that Claire was enjoying it as much as he was. He started pumping harder, focusing on himself, feeling the tightness surrounding him and the friction he was getting. He felt himself getting close and slammed his last few times before finally seating himself, his right hand grasping Mike's neck before coming, filling the condom.

Mike was still hard. Claire stopped kissing him so the both of them could hear his whimpering. “Please,” he begged, “May I come?” Ryan pulled out and he mewled at the new emptiness. “Please, may I come?” Ryan saw Claire's had circled the other side of Mike's neck, the two linking together and forming a ring, a collar. “Please!”

He reached up and started working Mike over, long and twisting movements making him cry out for more, precome leaking and making it easier to move around. He still wasn't allowed until Claire bent down and whispered in his ear. “You may come.” Ryan brushed over the slit before he shouted and finally erupted, long streaks coming out and hitting his chest before he was spent.

Claire was the first up, going over to her master bathroom to grab a couple of washcloths. Ryan carefully rolled Mike so he could undo the belt binding and check on his wrists. The younger man was still trying to get back his breath. “Hey,” Ryan croaked, having to clear throat before trying to talk again, “Any pain?”

“No,” he mumbled, shaking his head, “I'm, I'm good. Sore down in my ass. It'll hurt tomorrow.” Ryan understood that, and took a cloth from Claire. She had already taken the time to clean up herself and took over taking care of Mike, cleaning up his chest and asking if he needed help while Ryan cleaned himself up. While the two talked, he covered with boxers and moved back down to the kitchen, grabbing three glasses and filling them up with water before walking back up and setting one down for himself and handing one to her and another to him.

The three tired, Ryan laid down first. Claire took up his left side, settling just below his pacemaker. Mike started moving to head down to the guest bedroom before he was pulled down. “No leaving,” Ryan muttered, throwing an arm around his waist to keep him down.

She reached an arm over to grab his bicep. “We claimed you,” she added, “Go to sleep.” A small part wanted to argue, but two hands tightened and Mike settled more securely before dropping off to sleep.


End file.
